


Unexpected Bonds

by the_nintendo_dork



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen, One Shot, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nintendo_dork/pseuds/the_nintendo_dork
Summary: What if Bond Units actually meant something in canon?





	

**Author's Note:**

> second person isn't my strong suit, but I wanted to try it. also, 'they/their/them' is used a LOT because I wanted to keep stuff gender neutral.

As you felt the pain of the day's battle fade lightly from your wounds, you glanced around your castle grounds to draw out your patrol route for the night. Usually, Kaze insisted on doing patrols for you, but you had managed to convince him yesterday to let you handle it, if only for one night.

The pain gone, you thanked your younger sister and retreated to your quarters to get some rest. Your plan was to stay awake from dusk until near dawn, and after a battle, you'd need some extra sleep to manage that.

You didn't expect to dream, and especially didn't think your dream would be as mysterious as it was.

You had woken up in castle similar to your own, with various changes. The layout of most of the facilities was drastically different, as well as its style. Strangely, you saw familiar faces. Kaze was there, and you could swear was looking straight at you--or perhaps, straight through you. You could even hear Azura's familiar song reverberating through the place.

Despite your initial feelings of intrusiveness, you found yourself drawn towards the throne on the far side. Your feet carried you there almost against your will, until they stopped at the steps before the throne.

In front of you stood someone who, you noticed, was wearing armor almost identical to yours. Maybe, you thought, this is a glimpse into the future?

Your theory was proven false when the person turned to look at you. Their face was much different than yours, though you could not distinguish their gender.

"Welcome." They greeted, their voice echoing as if the two of you were alone in a cave. They beckoned you towards them and you obeyed, instinctively bowing once you got to them.

They are royalty here, right? You assumed. Surely this is the respectful way to address them?

You heard them chuckle at your action and asked you to rise. "Do not be intimidated, friend. You and I are equals, in this world and all worlds."

That sounds like something some wise sage might say, you thought. When you straightened up, they held out something to you.

"You do not have very much time to stay here. It isn't much, but please, take this a symbol of our blooming friendship."

They were holding out a headband with flowers on it, similar to the one Mozu wore. You thanked them and put it on your head. They smiled.

Suddenly, large blue orb to the side of the throne began glowing, and their smile faded.

"I'm sorry. It is time for you to go." They explained, as your vision grew foggy.

"I hope we can meet again!"

\---

You woke from the dream with a start. Luckily, you still felt well-rested afterwards, so you were able to get up and get ready to patrol quickly.

It wasn't until someone asked you about it that you noticed that you were still wearing the headband from your dream.

Inwardly panicking, you made up the excuse that you had woken from your nap early and decided to make it to pass the time. They were confused by that, but didn't question it further.

You expected to feel relieved afterwards, but you felt very anxious instead. 

How is that possible? It was just a dream. I must still be dreaming. People can't take things from their dreams and bring them to the waking world.

However it happened, you decided to leave it for later and try to focus on the patrol you had committed to. With effort, you were able to push the issue of of your mind and have a normal patrol.

...For a few hours.

After the vast majority of your army had fallen asleep, the large blue orb that sat to the side of your own throne began to glow. It frustrated you to take a break from the patrol you were so determined for, but curiosity got the better of you.

Nothing happened when you approached the orb, other than that you could now hear a pulsing noise coming from it. So, you did the first thing that came to your mind: you reached out and touched it.

Immediately, the orb grew brighter and flashed a blinding light that you had luckily covered your eyes for. You couldn't tell if it had taken a few seconds or an hour for the light to fade, but eventually, you were able to see again.

As your eyes blinked and readjusted to the low amount of light, you made out the shape of a person. You assumed that it was Kaze at first, and that he was about to try to send you off to bed, until their outline and face grew sharper.

In front of you stood what you could only describe as a mini-you. They were about a foot shorter than you, with unique makings on the sides of their face. They seemed to be dressed in similar clothing to a class that you had gained an affinity to. 

Your confusion only grew when you noticed they also shared a few of their features with the person you had met in your dream, and when they suddenly grinned at you. They let out a squeal of happiness and hugged you tightly.

"I-its nice to meet you?" You said, awkwardly returning the hug. "What's your name?"

They suddenly stopped hugging you and shook their head. 

"You don't have one?" 

They shook their head sadly. 

"How... how did you get here?"

They looked confused, and pointed at the blue orb.

"Well, yes but..." You sighed. "What... what are you doing here?"

They quickly brought up their arms and threw a few mock punches.

"You're here to fight? With me?"

They nodded eagerly.

"But... but I'm fighting a war. You... you should be kept safe. If you want, I can bring you to a Deeprea--"

They stomped their foot forcefully and let out a groan of disgust. Clearly, they were against that idea. 

"Okay, okay. But I don't want to see you hurt." You protested. It wasn't until after you said the words that you realized how much you actually meant them--in the minute that you had met this child, you'd grown very attached to them. "Surely there's something else--"

They let out a quiet wail, and you could see their eyes starting to water and their hands shaking a little.

"Are you really set on this? Fighting is dangerous." Your voice started to crack. "If... if something happened to you, I..." 

They noticed you start to cry too and gasped in surprise, quickly hugging you again.

"You... you have to promise to stick close to me. Always. Battles are cruel. I don't want our enemies to take you from me. Do you understand?" You felt them nod rapidly against your chest.

"Alright. First, we need to give you a name." You instructed. They looked at you, their eyes shining with excitement and anticipation.

"What did that person tell me in my dream? The headband was a symbol of... our blooming friendship?" You recalled, then smiled.

"Welcome to the family, Bloom."

**Author's Note:**

> ive been meaning to do a short story like this for a long time (p much since i got my first bond unit) and i finally did it! This was supposed to just be a cute lil thing so I hope you liked it!


End file.
